Love For Manga
by Lovely Diamond
Summary: It seems that Kaito has a love for manga that he does not want to show to the world. Too bad that Rio finds out his supposed secret. For the Diamondshipping Marathon.


**Love For Manga**

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **Humor

**Summary: **It seems that Kaito has a love for manga that he does not want to show to the world. Too bad that Rio finds out his supposed secret. For the Diamondshipping Marathon.

**Pairing: **Tenjo Kaito/Kamishiro Rio

**Status:** Completed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or the original Yu-Gi-Oh!.

* * *

In a vibrant day in the city of Heartland, children were playing everywhere while teenagers were on their phones. Kamishiro Rio, though, wasn't doing any one of those things. She was doing something much more important.

"Out of all the people..." Kamishiro Rio gritted through her teeth as she secretly followed one of the best duelists in the world into a bookstore.

"Tenjo Kaito, out of all people, goes into a _manga_ bookstore. Huh. Who would have guessed," Rio commented as she hid behind shelves. Kaito was currently looking through the manga of Yu-Gi-Oh, trying to find a certain volume, she supposed. "But why Yu-Gi- Oh! He's leaving!"

True enought, Kaito had already walked to the cashier and paid for his item. The cashier handed him his receipt, and Kaito swiftly left the manga bookstore. Instead of continuing to follow Kaito, Rio went to the cashier instead.

"I apologize for the inconvience, but may I know how long that guy, the one who just left, has been coming here?" Rio, smiling politely, asked the cashier.

The cashier rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...He comes here almost everyday. He has started coming here about two months ago, I would say."

Rio blinked repeatedly at the last statement and asked for a clarification, "Two months?"

The cashier nodded. "Yes. Around there. It could possibly be more, seeing that I barely started working here two months ago." He looked at Rio carefully. "By the way, who are you?"

Rio broke out of her shocked stance and answered the cashier, "I'm a friend of his. I saw him coming in, and I got very curious." Half lie. Half truth. Rio didn't really consider Kaito a friend because, let's face it, they've hardly interacted in conversations. They don't really speak to each other even though they have the same friends. Unless Kaito doesn't consider Ryouga and Yuma his friends. The second part was pure truth. Rio ponders on why someone like Kaito would go to a manga bookstore. Haruto hasn't told her anything like that when she speaks to him, or maybe because he doesn't know. And knowing Kaito, he would make sure no one knew about his love for manga.

"I see," the cashier understood. "But why don't you-"

"Yeah. I've tried it. Didn't work!" Rio rapidly exclaimed. "Listen. I've got to go! Thank you!" Before the cashier could say anything, Rio bolted out of the bookstore.

The cashier scratched his head. "What a weird girl."

* * *

As Kaito walked back to his house, he felt someone following him. Did this person think he was stupid to not know that? But the question is, why is the person following him?

_'Ever since I've entered the bookstore, this person has been following my every move. What does he or she want?'_ Kaito thought as he glared forward. "Could it be that this person... No. Highly unlikely. Either way, I've got to find out who it is." At that moment, Kaito formed a plan in his head. Instead of heading to his house, he began heading another way. Those footsteps were still following him. But at one moment, Kaito was able to identify the gender of those footsteps. A woman. A woman was following him.

_'If a woman is following me, then I may be able to outrun her. But I must set up a trap in where she could no longer see me in order to find out her identity.'_ Kaito put his plan to action. He began sprinting to a random location. He knew that the woman noticed because she was suddenly running too. Kaito quickly turned a corner and hid behind a tree. How cliche.

"Man! That guy runs fast! Where did he go?!" the voice shouted. Kaito widened his eyes as he recognized that voice. Kamishiro Rio? Kaito peeked out from behind the tree to see Kamishiro Rio turn the corner he took and look around the area.

She sighed. "I can't believe it! I lost him."

Kaito glared at her from his hiding spot. Who did she think she was? She had absolutely no right to follow him. But why was she- Kaito realized it. She saw him at the manga bookstore and saw him buying a manga book. Which meant that she was curious. Which meant that she planned to ask everyone about him. Everyone. They would find out his secret. He saw Rio hung her head in defeat. She was about to walk away, Kaito noticed. But he wasn't going to let her.

* * *

Rio sighed and thought to herself, _'Well if I lost him, I may as well go home. I mean, I don't want to spend the whole day looking for him. I'll just ask Yuma-tachi about Kaito tomorrow. Maybe they might know something.'_ Rio began to walk away, but she couldn't when she felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

Rio widened her eyes. She slowly turned around to see who had stopped her. For a moment, Rio was relieved that Kaito was the one who stopped her. But that relievement ended soon, for Kaito was glaring at her.

Even though Kaito glared at her, Rio forced herself to fake smile at him. "Kaito! What a surprise! Who knew that we would bump into each other like this!"

Rio knew that Kaito did not believe a single word she said. Well how could he? He probably already knew about her actions.

"Rio. Why were you following me?" he asked, ignoring her previous statement.

Rio got out of his grasp and stood in front of him, arms crossed. "You already know the reason, Kaito," Rio accused him. "Why are you asking?"

Kaito glared harder at her. "I want to hear it from you, to prove my theory."

Rio smirked. "Oh yeah? Then what's your theory? Could it be that you don't have one?"

Kaito smirked evilly at her, which made shivers go up her spine. "Or could it be that you are afraid of what I may do to you if I hit my theory spot on? Who knows. Let's see-"

"Or could it be that you're afraid that I will spill your secret?!" Rio shot back triumphantly.

Rio noticed the way his face altered a bit before it returned to normal. "Do you really think that I care if you tell them that I love manga?"

Rio smirked evilly herself, but then she burst out laughing. Then, she tiptoed dangerously close to Kaito's face. "You think you can scare me? Well as a matter of fact, I know that you will be really bothered if I spill your secret. You can't tell me anything otherwise."

To her shock, to her complete shock, Kaito got even closer. "Oh, really? Then why did you follow me? You could just have gone to everyone and told them about my love for manga. But instead, you decided to follow me. Could it be that you like me? You're even very close to me."

Kaito's perfect retort caused Rio's face to heat up, badly. She blushed a very bright red and quickly distanced herself from him. Rio turned around and looked at the ground. "D- I- None of your business! I got curious! That's all!"

Even though she couldn't see him, Rio knew that Kaito was smirking. "I believe it's my business. I mean, you _were_ stalking me. I can put a restraining-"

"Okay, okay! You win!" She turned around to face him. "I was following you because I never thought that someone like you could like manga! If you did wanted to keep that a secret, I could have kept it. I got angry that you didn't just accuse me of my actions! But when someone fights me, I fight back," Rio confessed.

Kaito silently sighed as he turned around from her. "Hm. You could have just held back your feelings."

Rio glared at him. "Oh, so now it's my fault?! Well you could have just-"

"I'm kidding, Rio," Kaito interrupted before she could say anymore.

Rio pouted. "You could have told me that much."

Kaito ignored her and motioned her to come to him. Rio looked at him confused, so Kaito clarified, "Come. I'll take you home."

Rio blinked in confusion and thrust her head up to see the sky. It's about to get dark. Night is falling upon them. Rio looked back down and stared at Kaito's back. Well, it would be rude to refuse his offer. Either way, what if a cat popped up?! Oh no. Rio would rather be with Kaito anytime.

Rio smiled. "Fine with me." Rio walked to Kaito's side, and together, they walked to Rio's house, effectively ending their day.

* * *

**First fanfiction. Questions you guys may have:**

**Who are you? **I am Lovely Diamond. A new author in this site. My prime inspiration for creating my own account was for the fact that I love competitions, and I obviously decided to participate in this Diamondshipping Marathon. I will publish more stories for Kaito/Rio, but I will write about other pairings as well.

**Is Kaito's love for manga really that bad? **It's not that he thinks it's bad. It's just that he already has a set personality for the outside world to see. For Kaito, if others find out his secret, it could be used as a weakness against him.

**Concerning Kaito and Rio's personalities, is it possible for them to argue like this? **It is. Rio is a stubborn girl while Kaito hates to lose. Kaito is calmer when it comes to arguments, but Rio is not. At least, those are my deductions.

**If you have questions, don't be afraid to ask. Please review.**


End file.
